1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover-tape peeling apparatus for a tape feeder for peeling a cover tape released from a tape having a number of chip-like electronic parts sealed therein in a substantially equally spaced relation to wind and receive it into a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the prior art of this kind, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 63(1988)-178,593 discloses an apparatus comprising a supply section for supplying a taping part having received therein chip-like electronic parts in a given pitch to a part of a frame body, and a peeling section for peeling a cover tape for the taping part supplied from said supply section from a carrier tape, said frame body including a cover tape winding section provided with a reel for winding the peeled cover tape and a carrier tape feeding section for feeding the carrier tapes in a given pitch, said frame body being provided with a lever oscillated by a drive source, said lever having the cover tape winding section and a ratchet mechanism of the carrier tape feeding section connected thereto through a link so that said parts are continuously supplied to a mounting head. The technique using the link is disclosed also in the specification and drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,341.
In the electronic parts supplying apparatus, the width of the whole apparatus becomes thick through a portion of thickness of the link for connecting the cover tape winding section and the ratchet mechanism of the carrier tape supplying section. Many electronic parts supplying apparatuses are originally placed on a horizontal moving table. The thickness of the aforementioned link increases according to the number of the apparatuses. Naturally, the horizontal moving table increases in length and as a result, the body of apparatus for automatically mounting electronic parts inevitably increases in size.